30 PROMT CHALLENGE
by fruitiful
Summary: Link and Pipit. Working with 30 different prompts to write about two young boyfriends. Rated K - M. All chapters vary in length. (Cover art is by Kim-SukLey@DeviantART)
1. 01 Legs

**Legs  
Rating: T  
**

* * *

Pipit grunted softly as Link rubbed his thighs through the thin fabric of his tights. Pipit didn't know how Link knew, but his legs, especially his thighs, were sensitive.

Link began to remove the freckled boy's tights, and tossed them side.

Pipit's breath hitched as he saw Link bend over to press his soft lips against his inner thigh, making slow and sensual kisses up his legs and up to his underwear, where they were stripped off and thrown aside with the rest of the clothing.


	2. 02 Knowingly

**Knowingly**  
**Rating: K**

* * *

Link _knew_ that bringing Pipit to The Surface was a horrible idea. Even after the events that occurred, The Surface still lurked of dangerous monsters.

Link _knew_ that he was only dreaming. That the wounds covering Pipit's body were all just something that he is only dreaming about.

He _knew_ that his lover was not dead, not yet. It couldn't be happening just yet.


	3. 03 Dawn

**Dawn**  
**Rating: T**

* * *

Link woke up from Pipit shifting in bed. He slid closer to Pipit, wrapping his arms around him from behind when he got closer. He kissed the back of Pipit's head, somehow always finding himself amazed by the softness of Pipit's hair.

Removing his lips from Pipit's head, he looked past him and looked out the window through the thin curtains. When the sun rose, he always found himself staring in awe.

There were a couple mornings where Pipit found Link staring through the window, which confused him. Pipit never had really admired how nice it looked outside as much as Link did, nor did he understand why Link always got so mesmerized by it.

But that didn't matter right now.

Link buried his face into the back of Pipit's head and pulled him closer, closing his eyes to sleep the dawn away.


	4. 04 Rain

**04. Rain**

Pipit cursed silently as he felt a couple of rain drops fall onto his body. He had hoped for a peaceful stroll with Link, but that wouldn't be happening today, not in this weather at least. It only rained on Skyloft on rare occasions, but when it did rain, a really bad storm usually brewed up.

Pipit faced Link, "We should go take shelter, we will get soaked if we get caught up in the storm."

Link shook his head, "In a bit, the storm isn't that bad yet. We can walk for a couple more minutes.", saying as he continued to walk, but stopped when he realized that Pipit was just standing there, "Are you coming with me or are you going to go home? You should come with, getting wet isn't going to kill you." he teased.

Pipit wasn't the type to argue, so he kept his lips pressed together and carried on. There was something that always has scared Pipit, it wasn't the storm itself, but of the thunder and lightning. Since Skyloft is in the sky and closer to the clouds, the thunder was dreadfully loud, some residents of Skyloft have temporarily, or permanently lost their hearing, depending on how severe the storms were. Those thoughts made Pipit wince. He didn't want to loose his hearing, not this young, at least. He stopped Link, "Hey, can we seriously go get some shelter, even go to that cave by the waterfall for all that I care."

Link grunted in response, "Why are you getting so stubborn about going and getting shelter? There's nothing wrong with the rain."

Pipit swallowed, he couldn't bring up his fear to Link, thinking that he would just laugh at it. After all, it his a pretty dumb fear - in Pipit's thoughts. "We should just go, I don't want to get wet. I hate having wet clothes."

"Fine, we'll go. Let's go to the academy then, if you don't mind."

Pipit nodded. He noticed a slight trace of aggravation in Link's voice, he hoped that he didn't made Link too upset, but at least they get to get out of the rain soon.

The two boys started to make their way to the academy. The closer they got to their destination, more rain drops fell onto them, and eventually, it became a downpour, which made Pipit curse.

"Damn it. We should have left earlier Link, now look at us, we're drenched!"

Link turned around towards Pipit, "Would you just quit whining about the rain already? The less whamming you do, the more faster we will get to the academy!" Link yelled back at Pipit, striking a nerve.

Just then, a loud boom of thunder was heard nearby, making Pipit jump and shout and at that moment, Link got an idea of what possibly made Pipit want to get out of the storm right away. Link grabbed Pipit by his arm and ran with the now shaking boy towards the academy.

As soon as they got inside, they stopped and panted near the entrance. Link sighed as he watched Pipit shiver slightly, "Let's go to my dorm, I have spare clothes that you can borrow if you'd like."

Nodding, Pipit followed Link to the dorm, where Link shut the door behind them. Much to Pipit's surprise, Link ended up pulling Pipit into a close embrace. This was a bit weird to him at first, since they're both men and that they're not in a relationship, but at the same time, Pipit just wanted to hug back and bury his face into Link and snuggle him.

So he did, sighing in relief - what felt like relief - and nuzzled the crook of Link's neck as he felt Link's hand rub up and down Pipit's back. Pipit looked at Link face to face, unable to bring up any words.

"Are you doing alright?" Link asked, concerned.

Pipit nodded, feeling Link release him afterwords. He honestly missed the feeling of them hugging each other, but at the same time, it felt weird.

She shrugged of the idea.

"Hey, if you're scared of something, just tell me. There's no reason to be afraid, alright?" Link suggested, and Pipit responded with a 'Yes'.

The two men began to change clothing, talking the rest of the day away.


End file.
